Undoubtedly Her Best Feature
by ThatSinkingFeeling45
Summary: Because Parvati knew her best friend was beautiful, even when Lavender couldn't see it. One-shot. Not a femmeslash or a romance story, just some good ol' fashion friendship


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does. Shocking. I know.

* * *

><p>Lavender Brown sat in front of her vanity mirror tracing the long scar that began from the side of her right eye, curving around her cheek, and ending right below her lip. Lavender never had trouble getting dates before Greyback gave her something to remember him by. She could go to the 3 broomsticks and pick up a guy no problem. The scar, however, made things problematic. She was sure it intimidated the wizards she flirted with. Batting her eyelashes and giggling did not do the trick anymore Lavender noticed after yet another night alone.<p>

Lavender frowned at the reflection and moved her hair over the scar pretending it was not there. She felt like crying. In the mirror, she saw Parvati's slender figure walk past her open door biting into an apple. "Parvati?" Lavender called.

Parvati backtracked and stood in the doorway. "What is it Lav?" She asked through a mouthful of fruit. Sometimes being a best friend and a roommate entitled ignoring the rules of etiquette.

Lavender hesitated, avoiding locking eyes with her through the mirror's reflection. "Am I pretty?"

"No," Parvati said and took another bite into the apple. She chewed it thoughtfully for a moment. "You're beautiful."

"This isn't a joke, Vati. Guys don't like me anymore. . . they see my face. . . and they avoid me."

Parvati walked in the room and stood behind her friend. She brushed the strand of hair covering her scar out of the way. Lavender flinched. "Because of this?" she asked.

Lavender's eyes started to water. "Of course, Vati! What else?"

Her friend frowned and said honestly. "I don't think it's the scar."

Lavender looked up at her, accusingly as if she was insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Parvati looked down. "You don't have the confidence anymore, Lav. Greyback didn't take anything away from you when he gave you that scar. He added to you. That scar shows everyone that you fought for the ones you loved and a cause you believed in. That scar, Lav, is undoubtedly your best feature, but you try to hide it and feel ashamed of it. The scar's not holding you back Lav, you are."

Lavender stood up and addressed her friend angrily. "That's easy for you to say Parvati, you don't have a scar on the side of your face. Guys still come to you at the club, I see them all the time." Jealousy was evident in her voice as she continued. "And guys still come home with you, I know that for a fact. I heard you last night," Lavender spat.

Lavender half-expected Parvati to spit back in anger. However, instead of getting angry, she looked embarrassed turning a deep shade of red. "If you heard me last night you would have realized that you didn't hear a guy. . ." Parvati continued almost unwillingly. "I was alone. . . I haven't spent a night with the guy since the war, so I. . . well you know Lav, it's been awhile. . . I thought I put a silencing charm around my room."

"But, you were talking to that guy at the club all night-" Lavender continued unbelieving to what she was saying.

"And, I guess I got too serious or something. He skipped out, so I just disapparated home."

"What about the times you were gone for the night-"

"I wasn't with guys, I went to my Padma's apartment. . . I would have gone to you but you were always still at the club. . ." she let her voice trail off, looking to the side.

"Oh," Lavender back down looking troubled. "I'm sorry."

Parvati looked down at her apple as if considering taking a bite, but then looked at it disdainfully and threw it in the wastebasket as if she lost her appetite. Lavender made room on the seat for her, and she squeezed herself into her best friend. Parvati pulled her friend into a hug, resting her head on her shoulder, and they both looked at their reflection in the mirror.

They weren't bad-looking women, and Lavender's scar really did not look that terrible. They both frowned wondering what changed on the inside that made them feel so lonely.

"Maybe it's the selection," Parvati said after a moment. "We're picking guys who have no idea what it's like to fight in a war. Maybe we need someone who we can relate to."

"So someone like us," Lavender mused. "Too bad you're not a guy Vati. . ."

Parvati sniggered. "If I were a guy I would love you right and proper," she said and smiled at Lavender, planting a kiss on her scared cheek.

Lavender looked down and smiled slightly, but still looked unhappy.

"Lavender," Parvati sighed, "I promise this is only temporary. You're not going to be alone forever. . . just stop trying to rush it. We can enjoy being single for a while."

Lavender made a face. Parvati rolled her eyes. "Being single is worse than meeting a blast-ended skrewt in a dark ally, it's worse than seeing a grim in your tea leaves, it's worse than being sorted into Hufflepuff."

Parvati snorted at that last part. "You're ridiculous. Being single is not that bad, and when you stop trying so hard to find someone you might _actually_ find someone."

Lavender turned to face her friend and pouted. "Fine," she succumbed to almost unwillingly. "I was getting sick of night clubs anyway."

Parvati smiled at her best friend's haughtiness. In a way that was uniquely tender without being romantic, Parvati loved her best friend and regarded her as the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, from the inside out. There was no doubt in her mind that once Lavender loosened up and regained her firecracker confidence, a guy would pick up on all that was Lavender and cherish her.

"What?" Lavender asked interrupting Parvati's thoughts.

"Nothing, just wondering what two happily single people do on a Saturday night. . . I guess I should dust off the chess board."

Lavender looked disgusted. "No, we're at least drinking some firewhiskey and doing some crystal ball gazing."

"Okay, okay it's your call," Parvati grinned and one more time pecked her friend on the cheek. "I'm gonna leave you to stare at your gorgeous reflection in the mirror, I gotta write a letter to Padma."

"Alright," Lavender agreed to unwillingly. Parvati had always been an affectionate friend, and she had always made Lavender feel loved even when she wasn't looking or feeling her best. As Parvati stood up and started to make her way to the door Lavender had to bite her lip to stop her from asking her to stay. However, as if she had to say something, a different question erupted.

"Parvati did you mean what you said?" Lavender blurted out. "Is my scar my best feature?"

Parvati turned and appraised her friend's apprehensive face. "I meant everything I said," Parvati said gently. "That scar tells me that you're brave in the face of death and strong enough to conquer it. It tells me that you fight for what you believe and, more importantly, that you fight beside your friends. . . even when it gets tough. It tells me that you're a true Gryffindor, and that I could not have picked a better person to become best friends with. In short, it reminds me of all the reasons why I love you. . .

"And, when the right guy comes along," Parvati continued in a voice that sounded like a promise. "He'll love the scar for the same reasons." Parvati gave her friend a soft smile and left the room without another word.

Lavender watched her retreating figure and turned back the mirror. Her eyes were slightly red by the sweet things she had just heard, but also for a different reason. A thought was forming in her head, a new idea was being drawn. She brushed her hair out of her eyes with her hand and exposed the scar. She fingered the edges, the imperfect surface, and finally accepted the flaws.

She felt her heart swell and her eyes water, and for the first time in a long time she smiled at her reflection.


End file.
